Opuesto al Odio
by loveangel7
Summary: Odio, sufrimiento, dolor, pena y mucha tristeza… ¿Amor?... quien se hubiera imaginado que un sentimiento así podría existir dentro de mí… Osorezan un lugar frio y tenebroso reinado por la tiniebla y la desesperación, el lugar que une la tierra con el infierno, el lugar donde un amor puro nació.
1. Chapter 1

Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto es algo que debo recalcar desde un principio, esto es simplemente la historia de Osorezan Revoir, sólo quise escribir desde el punto de vista de Anna. Esta historia no me pertenece y casi un ochenta por ciento de los diálogos son los originales del Manga, sólo un día sentí ganas de escribir, y salió esto, a mi me gusto mucho, denle una oportunidad y léanlo.

Basado en los tomos 19 y 20 del manga de Shaman King.

* * *

**Opuesto al Odio**

Odio, sufrimiento, dolor, pena y mucha tristeza…

.

.

.

Hoy era un nuevo día, un horrible día, una vez más la nieve cubría el pequeño pueblo y el frió calaba los huesos, cómo era habitual.

Sin mucho ánimo me incorporé y levanté de la cama, me coloqué mi viejo sweater dispuesta a bajar al piso inferior a preparar el desayuno para la Señora Kino. Una vez terminada la comida la coloqué en una bandeja y la dejé en la puerta de ella. Tomé un pan para mí y me fui a mi cuarto, cerrándolo con llave. Tomé el pan entre mis manos y lo trocé, probé el primer bocado y no era agradable, pero no me importaba mucho, así que tomé el segundo trozo y con desgano lo llevé a mi boca y así continué por los siguientes minutos. Luego me recosté sobre mi cama y cerré mis ojos dispuesta a seguir durmiendo…

Tres golpes en mi puerta hicieron que despierte.

"Esta niña es un problema"

\- ¡Anna! – Gritó la anciana mientras golpeaba mi puerta con euforia - ¡Anna!

"Hasta cuando seguirá durmiendo"

Me levanté rápidamente y abrí la puerta.

\- Por fin abres niña – dijo enojada, pero luego su rostro se suavizó – hoy recibiremos invitados, necesito que vayas a comprar esto – me extendió un trozo de papel, en el estaba escrito una lista de compras. Odiaba salir pero debía obedecer a la señora Kino. Asentí y me hice paso entre mi maestra y la puerta para luego dirigirme a las escaleras.

"Hoy llegará Matamune e Yho, será mejor que saqué a esta niña de su cuarto para que por lo menos él la pueda ver"

Entiendo, hoy llegará la persona que la señora Kino quiere que sea mi futuro esposo, su nieto. Debía sentir algo al respecto, pero solo sentía indiferencia…

Salí de la casa y me fui por un calle desolada, mientras menos personas se topen con migo sería mejor. Tomé el camino por el bosque, donde los pensamientos del resto no llegaban a mí. Pronto me adentré en la naturaleza muerta y desnuda, donde los arboles sin hojas ya no se mecían, los copos de nieve volaban y caían libres, y el viento soplaba por mi alborotado cabello.

Era tan hermoso como desolador…

Salí de aquel tranquilo lugar para adentrarme en el pueblo, pronto todos los rostros sonrientes se apagaron, la nieve y el polvo saturaban el aire mientras sus rostros vacíos se fijaban en mí.

"Ahí está esa chica, da miedo" pensó un muchacho que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Mi corazón se comprimió un poco al escuchar el primer pensamiento humano.

"Niña demonio" Pensó un niño de forma desafiante, que se empeñaba en mantenerme vigilada mientras estuviera cerca de él, al parecer él tenía miedo de que le haga algún conjuro o hechizo. Que insignificante. De hecho lo podría mandar al infierno.

"Tan bonita y tenebrosa como una sirena" pensó un viejo con mirada libidinosa.

Odiaba a la gente y mucho más a personas como él.

"Cuando ella aparece, alguien sale herido o muere" aterrada pensó una anciana.

Malditos sean todos.

"Es la hija del diablo, mejor será tomar la otra calle" pensó una muchacha que se dirigía al colegio, una persona superficial.

Cuanto los odiaba...

"Siempre está ahí caminando como alma en pena, es triste y escalofriante" pensó la señora que atendía la tienda, donde se suponía debía comprar. Me acerqué a ella y le entregué la lista, la señora lo cogió y después de unos minutos me entregó todo lo que había en la lista en una pequeña bolsa.

-Aquí tienes – dijo toscamente, intercambiando la bolsa con dinero.

"Lo mejor será que esta niña se vaya rápido, si no perderé clientes"

Los odio a todos, los odio, odio a los humanos, odio su forma de pensar, odio su ignorancia, odio su indiferencia, los odio, los odio a todos.

Comencé a alejarme de ellos y una vez más tomé una de las calles más vacías.

Pronto me iré y nunca más tendré que escuchar estos pensamientos, ya no tendré que oír su odio contra mí, ya no veré sus sucias caras de terror al verme. Pasaré lo que me queda de vida en lo lejos de las montañas, pronto me iré, al menos allá no escucharé pensamientos tan sucios y vanos. Lo que más deseaba en la vida era marcharme de este sucio pueblo, pero había un obstáculo para mis planes...

De pronto salió disparado de la estación de trenes, al parecer persiguiendo a alguien. Oh, ya veo, persiguiendo a ese gato, pero cuando me vio se quedó congelado y un extraño rubor apareció en su rostro, expresión que me era algo desconocida.

\- Estas en mi camino, lárgate y muere – dije para luego seguir caminando.

Yoh Asakura, mi gran obstáculo era el compromiso que tenía con él.

"¿¡Por qué tengo que estar aquí y ser regañado por esta extraña chica?!" se preguntó mentalmente.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera un momento! – dijo decidido a confrontarme, me di la vuelta para observarlo un momento, lo odiaba, por culpa de él no podría seguir mi camino.

\- No me hables como si me conocieras – sentencié mientras el rostro de él continuaba con ese extraño color en las mejillas-, o te mataré – sonreí un poco, porque ese molesto color huyó de su rostro siendo remplazado por uno pálido.

\- Peer… don – dijo muerto de miedo, me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, pero no pude evitar reírme, su miedo era diferente al de los demás, era patético…

\- Que patético – dije en voz alta – Yoh Asakura, pensar que alguien como tú, sería mi futuro esposo.

Lo dejé ahí y me marché, pronto me adentré a un callejón sin salida, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, la carga era fuerte y podía sentir los pensamientos negativos acumularse a mi alrededor, no había marcha atrás un Oni aparecería. Llevé rápidamente mis manos a mis oídos y me apoyé en la pared. El Oni ya se había creado y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, pero por lo menos ya no lo alimentaría más.

Quería luchar contra esto, odiaba a todos, pero odiaba más herirlos porque eso demostraba que sus pensamientos sobre mí no eran del todo incorrectos. No importaba cuanto luchara, estos Onís siempre aparecían, lo mejor sería no pensar por un tiempo. Puse mi mente en blanco tratando de eliminar cualquier pensamiento, pero pronto un pensamiento nuevo apareció en mi mente y supe inmediatamente que el Oni fue vencido.

Me acerqué a la calle, y vi a aquel muchacho con el gato.

\- Vamos, conozcamos a su esposa - dijo sospechosamente aquel extraño felino, mientras su mirada de alguna manera se dirigía al callejón donde me encontraba.

El ya sabe de mi existencia, ese Matamune…

Ambos caminaron en dirección a la casa, pero yo me quedé unos instantes más en aquel lugar. Mi cabeza me dolía, quería tranquilizarme un poco, si no lo hacía aparecería otro de esos monstruos, y yo me cubriría de más sangre…

Después de un tiempo llegué a casa y dejé mis zapatos en la entrada.

\- ¡Pero entonces eso es más raro todavía! – gritó ese muchacho desde la sala – porque de la nada ella dijo mi nombre.

Caminé hacia la habitación donde se encontraba mi maestra.

\- Hablando del diablo – dijo la señora Kino…

Al parecer están hablando de mí.

\- Mi esposa… Esta aquí – dijo nervioso, su nieto.

Recorrí la puerta tan solo lo suficiente para que pasara mi brazo.

\- Aquí están las cosas que compré – informé, y dejé las cosas ahí, luego cerré la puerta y me dirigí al piso superior.

\- ¡Qué clase de saludo es ese! – se quejó Yoh Azakura.

\- No creo que te haya saludado – explicó Matamune.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me saludo! – gritó desilusionado.

Una vez arriba y en mi cuarto ya no podía escuchar sus voces ni sus pensamientos.

Sólo quería tener una vida llena de tranquilidad y eso sólo lo conseguiría en la soledad de las montañas. Yoh Asakura, márchate antes que mueras por mi culpa…

Una vez más cerré mis ojos para intentar dormir, pero en vez de descansar tuve un terrible sueño. Yoh se encontraba corriendo por el bosque mientras un Oni lo perseguía, pero había algo extraño en él. Yoh era mayor y llevaba un sortija en la mano, además el Oni que lo perseguía no era cualquiera, era un gran Oni, yo me encontraba en el hombro de ese monstruo y deseaba con todo mi ser matar a Yoh, matarlo, era la única forma…

Desperté sudando y aterrorizada. Un Oni se iba a formar, lo podía presentir, debía dejar de pensar en eso, debía dejar de pensar en ese chico y ese gato. No puedo crear a otro Oni, no debo crear a otro Oni, no debo pensar en eso, no puedo...

Pronto los pensamientos se desbordaron sin control y supe que un Oni había nacido, me apoyé en la cama rendida, me sentía tan impotente...

_Entre más quieres pensar en olvidarlo, más consume tus pensamientos. Entre más quieres liberarte de ello, más fuerte te aferras a ello. Y al final se vuelve tanto como una maldición. _

Yoh Asakura, no quiero matarte…

_Las mil grúas negras de papel._

_Esa persona silenciosamente _

_Carga un pesado y _

_Solitario misterio durante la noche._

_Aún cuando se pueden desplegar_

_Aún cuando se pueden desplegar_

.

.

.

* * *

1/3

Primera parte de las tres ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanta, que les puedo decir hasta estoy llorando… jejeje amo esta historia. Bueno espero sus comentarios y les deseo unos maravillosos días por delante.

Bye, bye, nos vemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Opuesto al Odio**

**2/3**

* * *

Ya en la mañana me levanté de la cama y salí de mi habitación, luego fui en busca de mi maestra.

\- Anna – dijo al verme - Lo viste, no es así – dijo refiriéndose a su nieto.

\- Así es – respondí.

\- Y qué piensas al respecto.

\- ¿Tiene otra candidata a esposa? – pregunté.

\- Ya veo, no te agrada la idea de casarte con mi nieto- dijo desilusionada. "El único que podrá salvarte es él" ese era un pensamiento que intentó ocultarme pero que al final lo escuché y no lo entendía del todo - No te obligaré a que te cases con mi nieto, hay una niña que tiene poderes shamaniacos, no es tan prometedora como tú, pero es la siguiente en la lista.

\- Bien – respondí complacida - ¿Puedo saber cuál es su nombre?

\- Tamao Tamamura – cuando dijo su nombre pude ver a través de sus pensamientos imágenes de aquella chica, era menor que yo, pero parecía una chica normal, tímida y tal vez un poco torpe. Ella lo haría feliz, y yo ya no tendría ninguna responsabilidad con Yoh Asakura.

\- Si no me necesita, quisiera salir a dar un paseo – pedí.

\- ¿Un paseo? – repitió confundida "Odias salir"

\- Como hay invitados me es incomodo estar en la casa – me expliqué.

\- Entiendo, está bien por mí, pero no llegues tarde.

Asentí y salí de la sala, dispuesta a ir al bosque, halla tendría un poco de tranquilidad, comencé a caminar más rápido intentado dar los pasos más largos para así llegar pronto a aquel lugar, allá tendría un poco de soledad. La nieve había cubierto el suelo por competo, así que me senté en las faldas de un árbol, donde estaba libre de nieve, y recosté mi cabeza en el.

¿Porque creé un Oni mientras dormía? Nunca antes me había pasado eso…

Desde pequeña obtuve el don de leer los pensamientos de las personas que están a mí alrededor. Puedo escuchar voces en mi cabeza, voces que me asechan, no hay escape porque me controlan, trato de alejarme de ellas pero aún si me escondo, me encuentran.

Suspiré deprimida, esto no tenía solución…

Yoh Asakura… tengo que arreglar las cosas con él, vino hasta aquí para conocerme y a pesar de haberlo tratado tan mal, él aún no me odia, pero si sigue aquí, me odiaría, como todos lo hacen y para cuando eso suceda, él podría salir herido.

Aquella chica Tamao Tamamura, será quien lo cuidará, ella lo hará feliz, pero en el fondo este pensamiento me hacía profundamente miserable… ¿Por qué?... no lo entendía…

Me levanté de aquel lugar y me dirigí al pueblo, pude observar en los pensamientos de la Señora Kino que Yoh se fue al centro comercial para comprar recuerdos a sus familiares. Era temprano en la mañana, era una buena hora para salir, porque no había muchas personas alrededor, de hecho las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas. Entré a la tienda y pronto pude escuchar los pensamientos de aquel chico.

"Estoy seguro que a Ponchi y a Kochi les gustará esto, ya que los dos son…"

\- En que estas pensando – lo reprendí asqueada – qué desagradable.

\- ¿¡Ah?! ¿¡Eh!? ¡NO! ¡Eso… No es nada!

\- Es muy temprano en la mañana y estás diciendo cosas como a Chimpo y Chinko les gustará esto, PERVERTIDO.

\- ¡Apareció de nuevo! ¡Ah! – chilló aterrorizado corriendo lejos de mí como un niño asustado, pero luego se detuvo en seco - ¡Espera un momento, nunca dije algo como eso!

\- Es por eso que te lo pregunto, que exactamente estas pensando, y ¿Quiénes son Chinko y Chimpo? – le pregunté intrigada, ya que Yoh Asakura era muy inocente para ser un pervertido, escaneé sus pensamientos y lo entendí, el pervertido no era él - Ah, ya veo son los espíritus de tu casa – eran espíritus de animales que servían a la familia Asakura - Pero se ven tan desagradables, especialmente el zorro, si pudiera golpearos, yo…

\- Tú... como es que… - se preguntó a si mismo, impresionado - No fue solo esta vez… cuando me conociste sabias mi nombre y cuando estuve con la abuela no me saludaste ni nada, y también… el Oni – concluyó, y rápidamente me tomó de los hombros - ¡Qué exactamente está pasando!, ¡¿quién eres tú?! ¡No me digas que ese Oni lo convocaste tú!

Lo descubrió, pero eso no era lo que más me impactó, si no la cercanía de su rostro, actué impulsivamente y le di una bofetada con toda mi fuerza, fue la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien e Yoh quedó en el suelo.

\- ¡Te dije que no me hablaras, como si me conocieras!

"Que no fue ella quien comenzó la conversación"

\- ¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió, en qué demonios estabas pensando! ¡Qué no eras tú la que quería decirme algo!

Sí, quería venir a salvarlo de mí, a liberarlo de este compromiso, pero algo en el fondo de mí…

\- Si te acercas mucho a mí, te meteré en problemas – susurré, cada palabra me quemaba ¿pero que me estaba sucediendo?…

\- ¿Qué?… – dijo confundido, por ahora su mente seguía en blanco así que traté de explicarle.

\- Vine aquí… a decir Adiós - dije mientras mi corazón se comprimía - Tienes otra candidata a esposa, entonces márchate inmediatamente – por ahora lo más importante era que este chico no cargué con mi maldición, yo me iría lejos de él, para no causar más problemas, me alejaría por completo de la gente, pero primero debía agradecerle. Yoh se tomó el tiempo de venir a conocerme, es mucho más de lo que habían hecho por mí, jamás - Viniste aquí y por ello estoy feliz, Adiós… – comencé a caminar hacia la salida con una ligera sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una tristeza profunda, decirle adiós fue lo más doloroso…

\- Anna – dijo sin entender - ¡Oye! – Gritó mientras salía en mi encuentro - No lo entiendo, en verdad no entiendo de lo que me estás hablando.

Aléjate o te haré daño… ya podía sentir esa aura sombría alrededor mío.

\- Por favor, ¡dímelo claramente! ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién eres?! – gritó

\- Yo soy… – susurré, mientras muchas hito damas aparecían frente a mí. Yo soy un demonio que sólo traerá desdicha a tu vida.

\- Pero si es… un Oni – dijo asustado.

\- Por eso te dije que te marcharas – le expliqué con tristeza.

"Los espíritus se reúnen alrededor de Anna y se unen para formar un Oni"

Por eso te dije que te marcharas…

"No lo entiendo" pensó e inmediatamente fue atacado por el Oni.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Sálvame! – gritó

\- Siempre es lo mismo… alrededor de mí – traté de explicarle – si salgo, un Oni aparece, siempre causando problemas y después desaparece, es por ello que prefiero estar en mi habitación.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Entonces no fuiste tú quien convocó al Oni! – concluyó

No, yo no quiero que más Onis aparezcan, no quiero eso… Pero esto es inevitable, porque miles de pensamientos inundan mi mente y pronto alteran mi mente, entonces los demonios se materializan en este mundo para observar mi desesperación.

\- ¡Esa espada es genuina! – escuché decir.

\- Esto es perfecto para mí – dijo confiado Yoh, me di la vuelta para ver lo que sucedía y un gran Oni miraba fijamente a Yoh y este a su vez miraba al Oni desafiantemente con una espada reluciente en manos.

Una espada. Imposible. Asakura Yoh ¿Estás diciendo que pelearás contra él? ¿No me digas que no le tienes miedo? ¿Por qué no solo huyes de aquí?

\- ¡Anna huye de aquí! – gritó con toda su fuerza, su mirada era feroz mientras tomaba su espada con valentía, o más bien con estupidez.

\- ¿Qué?... – Yoh Asakura… tú quieres… ¿quieres salvarme?

\- ¡Pensaré en una manera de vencer a este Oni! ¡Ve a casa de la abuela y busca a Matamune!

Una espada no servirá, solo un Oni puede vencer a otro Oni… ¡Rápido Huye!

\- ¡Ah! - le esché gritar

Si tan solo pudiera detenerlo, si tan solo pudiera salvarte, pero es inútil, la única manera es que huyas. ¡Rápido! ¡Huye! ¡Asakura Yoh!

\- ¡Huye lejos de aquí Yoh! – grité con todas mis fuerzas.

En ese momento el Oni se convirtió en Hito damas y luego desapareció ante mi vista.

¿Cómo?...

Y ¿Por qué…?

Nunca antes había pasado algo así, jamás pude desvanecer a ningún Oni de esa manera…

¿Qué significaba esto?...

.

.

.

Yo soy Bob/ Tenía un sueño / Una vez / En el cruce fuera de mi casa/ Sentí que tu y yo/ Nos volvimos cometas / En el cielo lejano/ y Bailamos! / Evitando asteroides/Cambiando nuestro aliento cada vez/ antes de no respirar más/ a quién Amo/ no eres tu / yo amo / Boblove/ Aquí es la cima del mundo/ Boblove/ Boblove es/ obviamente el mejor!

\- Qué canción tan rara- dije.

\- No, creo que tú eres la rara- dijo Yoh honestamente.

En la nieve espirales de pétalos de flores como manzanas/ Después de una tarde de caer/ el sol blanco de una sonrisa/ Quedándose cerca de un refrigerador en la estación de tren abandonada/ llorando como yo/ No es porque la jornada sea dura/ solo te odio/ no me siento con ganas de verte/ y resiento el hablar contigo nuevamente /Pero aún cuando esto sucede, está bien/ porque / yo/ en verdad/ ¡te odio!

\- ¿No crees que se ve algo tenebrosa? – me preguntó.

\- Eso es solo una fachada- esto llamó su atención – La razón por la que se viste de esa forma y hace esa clase de acciones, es para esconder sus debilidades dentro de ella misma, este poema en realidad es una muy hermosa canción.

\- ¿Justó como tú?... ¿Verdad?- mi corazón dio un salto y rápidamente volteé para verlo de frente - finalmente te comienzo a entender- explicó serenamente -, desde que llegué aquí, muchas cosas han sucedido. Los corazones de otras personas… puedes entenderlos, verdad.

¡Lo descubrió!, él lo sabe…

\- Ya que es así, entonces ¿debes rendirte no? Sólo cosas malas te sucederán si te quedas aquí, así que deberías irte pronto.

\- No voy a ningún lado - respondió tranquilamente – Me gusta ser despreocupado. Así que cuando te veo triste y en problemas, no puedo dejarte así como así.

Qué se supone que quiere lograr con esto…

\- No trates de hacer que te de las gracias.

\- No las necesito – respondió rápidamente para mi sorpresa - Sólo me siento como para hacer esto, es todo.

Este chico era diferente a todas las personas que había conocido. Qué le sucede, esa forma de pensar era muy...

\- ¿¡El hacer eso y no esperas que te de las gracias!? ¡Tu sentido despreocupado no tiene nada que ver conmigo! Porque odio a todos- no importa lo que suceda este odio y resentimiento hacia el mundo no acabará, y no lo hará por él - así que no deseo tener alguna relación con nadie. ¿¡Y aún así quieres tener una relación?! ¿¡Por qué?!

\- Qué… Por qué... bueno - "Me gustas" pensó sonrojado, mientras una imagen de nosotros juntos y sonriendo aparecía en su mente.

Sentí como si me golpearan, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundo y me respiración se volvió irregular.

"Rayos ella ya ha leído mis pensamientos" pensó avergonzado. "Ella ya sebe que pienso que es linda"

\- Creo… que debe ser muy difícil… - dijo "Debo dejar de pensar en que es linda" - entender los sentimientos de otros.

Una sensación parecida al cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo, mientras mi respiración se volvía aún más irregular, una vez más actué instintivamente – ¡Qué desagradable! – grité alterada dándole una bofetada con toda mi fuerza, me levanté del suelo y rápidamente escapé saliendo de la habitación.

Mi corazón no quería calmarse y sólo latía con más fuerza, mi rostro estaba hirviendo con sangre, mi respiración era irregular y sentía cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo al igual que escalofríos. Nunca había sentido nada de esto, yo jamás me había sentido de esta manera. Además mi mano derecha aún me dolía por la bofetada…

\- Ehm… - se escuchó detrás de la puerta - Para cuando ese programa de televisión termine, el año nuevo estará aquí. Un vez que termine, vayamos al templo… juntos. Sé que ir a donde haya mucha gente es difícil para ti… pero para cumplir un deseo, rezar en los templos es lo más efectivo. Decir tus deseos a los dioses al inicio del año… pero no es para rogar por protección, sino para tener una meta para ti mismo. Por ejemplo, ¿que deseas hacer este año? O ¿qué quieres ser? Hacer un acuerdo con los dioses sin tener relaciones con los demás… para tener un corazón libre. Creo… que quieres acabar con ese poder que tienes, ¿no es así?

\- Pero… yo…- Es imposible.

\- Habrá una manera. Si en verdad no soportas estar en gentíos… y llegaras a llamar a un Oni… entonces huyamos juntos. Aún si las oraciones no pueden callar ese poder tuyo, no importa.

¡No importa!

\- Si eso sucede, entonces espera a que me vuelva el Shaman King. Entonces haré algo sobre ello.

Yoh Asakura, me estás diciendo que pelearás para salvarme...

El Shaman King es aquel individuo que se apodera de los grades espíritus, aquel ser que obtiene el conocimiento absoluto y que puede cambiar este mundo según mejor le parezca. Pero para convertirse en el Shaman King deberá pelar por el trono. Yoh estás diciendo que pelearás y luego me salvarás…

Unas molestas lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro. Nunca nadie había hecho esto por mí, de hecho muy pocas personas estarían dispuestas a esforzarse y dar tanto de si por una persona que apenas acaban de conocer, por una persona como yo…

\- Hehe… esto es vergonzoso… Gracias al cielo, que estamos hablando a través de esta puerta corrediza. Quiero ir a darle la bienvenida al próximo año, más te vale no quedarte dormida, ¿de acuerdo? Esperaré por ti.

\- Si – articulé con dificultad.

Yo también siento en agradecer por esta puerta corrediza… Las lágrimas ahora caían de mi rostro a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en roció brotando de mis ojos.

Yoh Asakura… gracias…

_Las mil grúas negras de papel._

_Esa persona silenciosamente_

_Carga un pesado y _

_Solitario misterio durante la noche._

_Aún cuando se pueden desplegar_

_Aún cuando se pueden desplegar_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que de maravilla, aquí tienen la segunda parte, espero que les guste y espero reviews, sin más que decir les deseo maravillosos días por delante. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Opuesto al Odio**

**3/3**

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación y me desplomé unos segundos en mi cama, no estando segura de que era lo correcto, si yo iba al templo seguramente llegaría a forma muchos Onis, pero Yoh me estaba esperando y rezar probablemente me llegue a ayudar, pero… y si no me ayuda en lo absoluto ¿Yoh qué harás?...

Me incorporé y busqué el pequeño espejo de mi difunta madre, estaba roto y era muy antiguo, lo podía decir por la manera desportillada de su pintura, pero a pesar del reflejo imperfecto, podía observar mi rostro. Mis ojos estaban delicadamente hinchados, además tenía como un delineado natural purpura, ambos efecto de mis lágrimas. No les di importancia y salí de la habitación para luego descender donde se encontraba Yoh.

Como lo dijo, él estaba esperándome.

\- ¿Estas lista? – preguntó despreocupadamente a lo que yo solo asentí.

Pero ¿en verdad estaba lista?, era la primera vez que iba al templo, muchas oraciones seguramente harán que pierda el control, además no eran simples pensamientos, sino deseos, y peticiones de la gente ¿Qué pasará si no logro controlar la situación? ¿A cuántos Onis seré capaz de crear? ¿Además qué pasará con Yoh si ellos lo llegasen a enfrentar?...

\- Han comenzado a sonar las campanas de la noche de año nuevo- comentó mientras caminaba enfrente mío, como guiándome hacia lo que para mí era un terrible lugar - Es muy hermoso, nunca pensé que las noches nevadas fueran tan brillantes – dijo observando sus alrededores.

Sí, el paisaje era hermoso, siempre lo ha sido, simplemente que para mí ya era común observarlo.

\- Ese es sólo el reflejo de la luz en la blanca nieve – le expliqué - No creo que vaya – confesé, expresando mis inseguridades. No debía ir al templo, era un riesgo demasiado grande - Cada vez que salgo, algo malo sucede.

\- No te preocupes – dijo tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo que no me preocupe!?- exclamé irritada, ¡Este tipo era demasiado relajado!, ¡Es que no se daba cuenta del peligro que estábamos corriendo!, ¡¿No se percataba de lo riesgoso de la situación?!

\- En realidad, es porque querías ir que saliste de tu casa. ¿No?

\- Eh… - no sabía cómo contestarle, sinceramente no sabía por qué salí de casa.

\- Es muy divertido ir al templo a rezar. Además está el festival y todo será muy especial- me animó- Siempre habrá una manera. Si no tomas las oportunidades, nada va a comenzar.

Tal vez tenga razón…

Intenté dejar de preocuparme por lo que iba a suceder, por el momento todo marchaba bien, los únicos pensamientos que podía escuchar eran los de Yoh, sus pensamientos eran serenos y buenos, hasta ahora no había percibido ningún pensamiento negativo por parte de él, por ahora lo único que él pensaba era en la tranquilidad del paisaje, y yo me dejé llevar por sus pensamientos.

Ambos caminábamos hacia el norte y pasamos por el lago de Aomori, éste estaba congelado y reflejaba la enorme y blanca luna, el ambiente era frio como de costumbre, el gélido viento emitía un sombrío sonido y el silencio entre los dos se profundizaba con el fondo de las campanas sonando.

A lo lejos ya se podía ver el templo y también podía escuchar algunos pensamientos, pero los ignoré rápidamente, tenía que mantener el control…

Respiré profundamente e intenté concentrarme sólo en mis pensamientos y en los pensamientos de Yoh, ahí no corría peligro de perder el control. Seguimos caminando por unos minutos más, y los pensamientos llegaban a mí en mayor cantidad, pronto mi miedo se incremento, seguramente esos demonios aparecerían…

"Deseo este año encontrar una hermosa novia" Maldición los pensamientos llegan a mi mente en grandes cantidades.

"Ayúdenme a decirle a mamá sobre mi despido" Pensamientos inútiles y vanos.

"Dioses cuiden de mi familia y salven a mi hermana" Pensamientos tristes.

\- Hace frio ¿verdad? – preguntó Yoh dándose la vuelta a verme de frente, su expresión cambió de relajada a afligida - ¿Anna sucede algo malo? Estas pálida – dijo aterrado.

\- No me siento muy bien – confesé.

"Gracias por ayudarme en los negocios del anterior año, dioses ayúdenme también este año"

Maldición, me estaba costando mucho bloquear los pensamientos de los demás y me cabeza me dolía intensamente, si seguía de esta manera…

\- Tranquila – dijo Yoh – descansemos en aquel lugar – dijo mientras señalaba el árbol que estaba fuera del sendero que guiaba al templo, yo asentí y caminamos hacia él.

Una ola de pensamientos y deseos vino a mí, no resistí el fuerte dolor en mi cabeza que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y aterrice en la suave nieve.

"Este año quiero más amigos, me siento muy sola"

Llevé mis manos a mi cabeza para intentar no escucharlos, pero sabía que era inútil.

"Odio a mi padrastro, desearía que muera"

"Sálvenme de mi enfermedad, me da miedo morir"

"Necesito un empleo que sea suficiente para mantener a mi familia"

La presión de los pensamientos era fuerte, y esa sombría presencia estaba alrededor, pronto cientos de hito damas estaban a mí alrededor, nunca vi tal cantidad antes…

"Cuiden a mi hijo que se encuentra lejos de mi"

"Quiero ganar en las competencias de deportes este año, dioses no permitan que nadie más lo logre"

"Cuiden a mi niña que tiene cáncer"

¡No puede ser! ¡La llegada de los Oni ya estaba aquí! Pronto muchos Onis se materializaron frente a mí…

Miedo.

Sufrimiento.

Y mucho terror…

"Manden a mi hermano a otro lado, es muy molesto"

"Ayúdenme a presentar los exámenes de este año para no defraudar a mis padres"

"Deseo una nueva vida, olvidar el pasado, junto a mi marido"

\- ¡Ahhhh! – grité de dolor y en seguida los brazos de Yoh ya estaban a mi alrededor, tratando de aliviarme.

"Quiero un nuevo vestido, y zapatos que combinen con el" "Dioses, maldigo a las chicas del colegio, no permitan que se burlen más de mí"

\- ¡Matamune!... ¡Algo malo le sucede a Anna!...

"Cuiden a mi hija que se acaba de casar, protéjanla de todo mal"

La cantidad de deseos era tanta que no podía ni escuchar lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

"Quiero una computadora y muchos juguetes" "Quiero conseguir un lugar tranquilo para poder morir, ayúdenme a comprar esa casa"

\- Déjemelo a mí Yoh-san, cuide de Anna-san.

-Pero…

"Quiero conquistar a ese lindo chico, ayúdenme a que esa bruja se aleje de él" "Quiero cambiar de trabajo, quiero que mi vida de un rumbo nuevo" "Dioses denme una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para enmendar mi errores"

\- ¡Ah! – el dolor ahora era penetrante, pero algo mucho peor fue lo que me hiso gritar, una tenebrosa y clara risa que resonaba en mi cabeza, era un demonio… - ¡Está aquí! ¡Está en mi cabeza!

"'¿Por qué gritas mamá?" se escuchó solo en mi cabeza una voz ronca proveniente de un demonio "tú y yo nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, ya que yo soy el producto de tus sentimientos"

Mis gritos aumentaron al igual que el miedo, este monstruo me controlaría, lo haría, estaba en mi cabeza, quiero sacarlo, ¡quiero sacarlo!

"Quieres que salga de tu cabeza, está bien pero usare tu Furyoku"

Grité con más fuerza y lágrimas de dolor salieron pronto de mis ojos, mientras un gigantesco Oni aparecía frente a mí, este era más grande que todos los demás y pronto comenzó a comer a los otros Onis.

"Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, este año quiero deshacerme de ese miedo" "No quiero morir sólo, dioses díganles a mis hijos que vuelvan porque los necesito"

"Debemos temerle al poder de esta niña, quien ésta llamando a los Onis"

"Perdónenme por haber matado a ese hombre, dioses protejan a esos niños huérfanos" "Quiero que me acepten en la escuela, aunque sea diferente"

Pronto ese dolor punzante desapareció parcialmente, trate de respirar más acompasadamente intentándome calmar…

"Dioses ayúdenme a que ella me entienda y perdone" "Que mi sobrino pueda salir con bien de la cárcel, y no lleguen a causar ningún mal" "Cuida de mi abuelita que se encuentra enferma" "Este año me voy al exterior, ayúdenme con mi trabajo y a lidiar con la soledad"

"Es una posesión de almas enorme, es correcto nombrarlo O-OONI"

Pronto el gran Oni atacó al felino Matamune, pero esté rápidamente se defendió

\- Es enorme…- dijo asustado Yoh.

"Quiero recibir algo de dinero, de verdad lo necesito mucho"

\- Es la primera vez que veo uno tan grande – dije con gran esfuerzo, estaba agotada, sentía mi cuerpo muy debilitado…

"Deseo un nuevo catre donde no tenga que compartirlo con mis hermanos" "No puedo preocuparlos" "Dioses alivien a mi madre de la artritis"

\- Oye, no puedes hacerlo desaparecer como la última vez – dijo Yoh desesperado "Si siguen las cosas así Matamune no resistirá"

\- ¡Ugh! Si pudiera ya lo habría hecho – dije impotente- Aún no sé porque fue que el Oni desapareció la última vez. En ese momento solo quería salvarte, ahora deseo lo mismo.

"Perdonen por mentirle a mi hermana" "No dejen que vuelva a caer en la ilusión de un amor" "Lamento el haberla herido" "Quiero ver muerto a ese cobarde""Muchas personas están sufriendo por el intenso frio, dioses no permitan que descienda más la temperatura"

"Anna está muy débil" Pensó Yoh

\- Aquí no puedo bloquear los pensamientos de todos – expliqué.

\- ¿Te refieres a las personas que vienen a orar? – preguntó Yoh

"Quiero vengar a mi hermana de ese maldito" "Deseo no ser tan fea, y que a la gente le pueda agradar" "Dioses consuelen el corazón de mi padre y el mío por la pérdida de mi madre, y cuiden de su alma"

"Pero, no podemos escapar frente a este Oni ¿Qué debería hacer?" Pensó Yoh "Además de eso, ¡esta criatura fue convocada por Anna!"

-Si es así, ¡Pensemos en cosas que te hagan feliz! – dijo animado por su nueva solución pero… yo ¿Feliz?- ¡Anna! Los Onis son convocados por tus inseguridades, ¿no es así?, si ese es el caso no importa cuántos sucios pensamientos recibas… mientras igualemos ese nivel de sucios pensamientos con los felices, el problema se resolverá.

\- ¿Pensamientos felices…? – estaba confundida… realmente confundida, no estaba segura si alguna vez fui realmente feliz… no… nunca lo había sido. – No hay ninguno – expliqué.

\- ¡Comprendo! – dijo Yoh rápidamente.

"Quiero morir, soy una carga para mi familia" "Deseo vengarme por el honor de mi padre"

\- Déjemelo a mí Yoh-san – dijo Matamune que aún seguía luchando- "El número deber ser 10 veces mayor a los de un Nakaoni… 1080. Esto por mucho ha sobrepasado mi propio poder, usaré esto" pensó Matamune confiado. "Hao-sama, por favor, perdone a mi rebelde ser, todo ese poder shamaniaco que usted me dio será arruinado probablemente por estas manos mías"

Una gran espada apareció en las manos de Matamune y comenzó a herir a ese gran Oni, pero…

\- ¡Increíble! Matamune por fin has comenzado a pelear como siempre – dijo animado Yoh, pero esto no estaba bien…

\- Es inútil – le expliqué –Ese gato es lo mismo que el Oni, entre más ataque, mas Furyoku pierde. Si esto sigue así, desaparecerá.

"¡Matamune desaparecerá!" pensó Yoh afligido.

El gato siguió atacando hasta arrancarle el brazo, pero cuando eso sucedió, este vino corriendo a nosotros, su intención es…

\- ¡NO! – grité desesperada al ser atrapada por el Oni.

\- ¡ANNA! – Gritó Yoh.

\- ¡Maldito Oni! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

\- Un felino tan vulgar como tú… como se atreves a dañar mi brazo, pagaras por eso – amenazó el Oni – te destruiré y después te devoraré. Pero por ahora necesito los poderes de esta niña, para ello.

\- No tengo nada que ver contigo – dije irritada.

\- Oh… no me digas eso… es gracias a ti, que estoy aquí - ¡¿Gracias a mí?! - Querida madre, soy la imagen de tu alma impura, mira que tan repulsivo soy… ¡soy horrible! Odio, rencor, envidia, todo lo tengo en mí.

\- Cállate… - dije apenas. Odio. Rencor, y envidia, son los únicos sentimientos que tengo en mí…

\- Deja de resistirte, hay Onis en cada alma – terminó de decir riendo de forma desagradable.

\- Mierda que es lo que quiere con Anna – renegó Yoh.

\- Es una provocación – aseguró Matamune - para regenerarse, un Oni requiere de numerosas almas, si logra confundir a Anna-san…

Una fuerte risa se escuchó y de pronto el Oni comenzó a correr.

\- No, estás almas no son suficientes, ¡no lo son!

El Oni me agarró fuertemente, tanto que el aire me faltaba. "Iremos al mote de Osorezan, ahí hay un montón de almas" Pronto perdí el conocimiento, mi cabeza me dolía intensamente y el frio penetrante sólo empeoraba la situación.

Al despertar me encontraba en una pequeña choza, había un kimono blanco a mi lado, y el gran Oni estaba sentado a mi lado.

\- Póntelo – dijo señalando el Kimono – necesito que hagas unos conjuros por mí.

Esto no era bueno, estábamos en el monte donde se encontraban las almas perdidas, el intentará consumir todas las almas de este lugar con mi poder. Todo era mi culpa...

\- No es por tu culpa madre, obtendré un gran poder, y así podrá vengarse de los humanos que tanto la hicieron sufrir.

\- ¡Qué sabes tú! - grité indignada.

\- ¡Oh! lo sé todo sobre ti, soy el producto de tus sentimientos… cuando eras muy pequeña descubriste tus poderes shamaniacos y podías ver uno que otro fantasma. Tu madre te comprendía porque ella compartía el mismo poder, pero pronto la acusaron de ser una loca… tu madre murió por culpa de la depresión que le causo el rechazó de las personas y de su familia. Cuando ella murió te quedaste con tu padre y hermanos, pero… él pronto se deshizo de ti a pedido de la gente del pueblo donde vivías, pensaban que eras un demonio y también lo hizo por la presión que tenía de cuidar a tantos hijos solo. A pesar de no querer hacerlo te dejó abandonada en los montes congelados de Aomori esperando que mueras pronto y que tu sufrimiento por fin acabara. Probablemente no recuerdes muy bien esto, pero está en tu subconsciente, además creo que tampoco sabes que después de unos meses tu padre y hermanos murieron… ¡se lo merecían!, te hicieron sufrir y te condenaron a la muerte cuando tan solo eras una niña y tenías cuatro años de edad, ellos fueron muy crueles contigo, cuando fuiste abandonada sobreviviste por tres días en las heladas montañas, sin comer ni beber agua. Después las Itakos te encontraron y te cuidaron inapropiadamente por meses, luego fuiste adoptada por la Itako Kino, la cual te cuido, pero… todos siempre te tuvieron miedo porque desarrollaste un extraño poder, el poder de leer mentes e invocar demonios, por eso incluso entre los Shamanes fuiste odiada y llamada demonio.

\- Lo sé, no necesitas echármelo en cara, por eso odio a todas las personas, odio a todo el mundo- dije herida profundamente – quiero matar a todos, quiero que este mundo quede libre, y que ya no pueda escuchar más pensamientos – me quité lentamente mi ropa y me puse aquel Kimono.

\- Bien – dijo complacido aquel demonio producto de mí.

Me tomó por la cintura y pronto sentí un gran dolor, por fin pude sentir las heridas que me había causado con sus garras, sangre estaba manchando el kimono.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por las heridas, sanaras, y además ese kimono te queda mejor manchando con sangre - Manchado con sangre…- Muchos fueron heridos por tu culpa y además mataste a varias personas, pero no debes culparte, porque todos ellos merecían morir, todos los seres de este mundo deben morir.

\- Sí – acepté sencillamente.

\- Mira ahí hay un montón de almas – dijo feliz, me puso torpemente en el suelo y luego corrió y comenzó a comerlas, pero mientras las comía sentía un gran dolor en todo mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera utilizando de alguna manera mi energía para poder hacerlo.

\- Oh madre mira lo que encontré – dijo feliz mostrándome a siete almas – son tu querida familia, al parecer son parte de las almas perdidas, seguramente se culpan por haberte abandonado.

En sus manos habían siete almas, pero entre ellas no existía diferencia ante mis ojos, eso sucedía cuando las almas son corrompidas, y pierden la naturaleza de su ser.

\- Pienso comérmelas – tomó una de ellas y se la tragó.

\- ¡No! – Grité desesperada – por favor no lo hagas - le rogué, no importa cuánto rencor les tuviera, eso no importaba ahora.

\- Ellos también murieron por culpa de esos estúpidos humanos- explicó- en este estado no serán útiles para nuestros propósitos, los comeré a todos y luego nos vengaremos con su poder – terminó diciendo eso y se los comió a todos de un bocado.

Mi corazón se quebró en mil fragmentos y lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro.

\- ¡No! – grité con toda mi fuerza y sentí como liberaba un gran poder desde mi interior.

\- Muy bien mamá. Si sigues de esta manera, acabaremos con todos, mataremos a todos los humanos.

Matar a todos… muerte para todos… Que tentador sonaba…

\- Pronto tendremos el poder para hacerlo madre – me aseguró y yo solo asentí.

Vengaría la horrible vida que me tocó vivir, vengaría a mi madre, y también vengaría a mi padre y a mis hermanos que fueron muertos por causa de almas sucias y podridas, mataría a todos, me vengaría, me desharía de todos, y por fin podría solo escuchar mis pensamientos.

\- Una para mi padre, otra para mi madre, una tercera para mis hermanos y hermanas en casa, para el cuerpo del guardián de los niños – una vez dicho el conjuro muchas almas perdidas vinieron a mi encuentro y el Oni se las devoró a todas.

\- Una para mi padre otra para mi madre, una tercera para mis hermanos y hermanas en casa, para el cuerpo del guardián de los niños.

\- Una para mi padre, otra para mi madre, una tercera para mis hermanos y hermanas en casa, para el cuerpo del guardián de los niños.

\- ¡¿Dónde está Anna?!

\- Una para mi padre, otra para mi madre, una tercera para mis hermanos y hermanas en casa…

\- ¡Anna! – gritó Yoh

– ¡Cállate! – Dije alterada - Te odio.

\- Anna…

\- Parece que su alma ha sido afectada – dijo Matamune – no sé si sea suerte, pero después de perder todo su Furyoku, sigue consiente.

¡SUERTE! ¡NUNCA HE TENIDO NADA PARECIDO!

No tenía poder shamaniaco, eso lo sabía muy bien, así que me hinqué y recogí una piedra y la lancé con todo mi odio.

\- ¿¡Te atreves a hablarme de suerte?! ¡Maldito Matamune!

\- ¡Anna! – Yoh intentó regañarme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué sabes tú de mi sufrimiento?! ¡El dolo de ser abandonada! ¡El dolor de mi odio y de ser odiada!

"Un dolo similar al de Hao-sama"

\- ¡Anna es suficiente! ¡Te vas a enfermar con esas ropas!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! – Alterada comencé a lanzarle piedras con todas mis fuerza, pero luego me di cuenta que no era suficiente - ¡Quiero ver a todo el mundo muerto! ¡Y tu Oni! – Dije llamándolo - ¿¡Te vas a quedar ahí todo el tiempo riéndote como un imbécil!? ¡No olvides que estas aquí gracias a mi! ¡¿Qué esperas!? ¡MATALOS!

\- Como digas madre- pronto el Oni se lanzó sobre Yoh, y al fin esto acabaría. Pero… lágrimas salieron del rostro de Yoh ¡Que se supone que está haciendo ese idiota!

\- Posesión de almas ¡Adiós Matamune!

Matamune… ¿qué es lo que está haciendo?… no creo que él se haya atrevido a hacerle eso a su querido espíritu acompañante…

\- Ese poder es del Nekomata.

\- Ono goroshi (mata-Onis) así lo llamó Matamune.

\- ¿¡Y qué?! ¡Dímelo! ¡¿A dónde se fue el gatito?! –dijo el Oni.

\- Matamune, está justo aquí – respondió sombrío. Inmediatamente la mano del Oni fue cortada - Y ahora nunca le será posible regresar a su forma original. Matamune se volvió uno conmigo para así derrotare. OO-ONI.

Matamune… se convirtió en esa espada, de esa manera él no va a volver a su forma original… Yoh…

"Yoh-san usted es un amigo en el que todos pueden confiar" Estos eran los pensamientos de Matamune, provenientes de esa espada "Así que por favor crea en ella, por la importancia de un alma. No importa que suceda, debe proteger a esa niña hasta el final, porque la completa confianza es el amor"

La espada de Yoh se movió rápidamente hiriendo al Oni.

Amor…Que creyera en mí…Que me proteja… ¿A qué costo?...

\- Por… Por qué...- no lo comprendía ¿que veía en mí? – por qué… tratas de salvarme, yendo tan lejos, hasta ponerte en peligro, perdiendo algo tan preciado para ti…

El me miró con el rostro sombrío y sólo una imagen vino a mí desde su mente, una imagen que tuvo lugar tan solo hace algunas horas; él prometiéndome que se convertiría en el Shaman King para librarme de este poder y yo detrás de la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y con la respiración irregular.

\- ¿Por qué?... – ¿por qué siento esto por él? – Odio a los humanos. ¡Los odio! Los odio tanto, y aun así… – Lágrimas salieron sin control – soy así de sucia… y aún así…

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo mamá?! ¡Ahora no es el momento de vacilar por cosas sin sentido! ¡Ya has olvidado esos días dolorosos! ¡Recuerda! ¡Recuerda ese sufrimiento! ¡El odio! ¡El rencor!

¿Qué?… esos horribles días, días cuando la gente del pueblo insultaba a mi madre, momentos donde mi padre me golpeaba por la desesperación, tiempos donde las Itakos me mantenían en agua helada por días para purificarme y liberarme de los supuestos demonios, días donde los demás niños me golpeaban por ver fantasmas. Días de frio, dolor, hambre y sed…

\- Quien… Quien podría olvidar algo como eso, encima de todo, no hay nada a lo que no le tenga rencor en este mundo, pero… - aún así mi corazón latía con fuerza y estaba más vivo que nunca – aún más allá de eso… he comenzado a amar a este hombre – levanté mi rostro para ver la belleza de la nieve al caer, con el corazón sereno y en calma, con una verdad irrefutable, yo había comenzado a amar a Yoh Asakura… pude sonreír un poco mientras lágrimas de alivio recorrían mi rostro – el que debe desaparecer eres tu OO-ONI.

\- ¡Si ese es el caso los matare a ambos, los borraré de la faz de la tierra!

El Oni comenzó a atacar pero Yoh rápidamente lo lastimó, el Oni ante su desesperación liberó a mucho Onis más que salían de su propio cuerpo, pero la espada de Yoh rápidamente los cortó y eliminó a todos, y sin darme cuanta Yoh ya se encontraba frente a mí…

\- Estas toda cubierta de sangre… - dijo Yoh serenamente - ¿Te encuentras bien Anna?

¿El se estaba preocupando por mi?... No tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara después de tal confesión, así que sólo asentí.

\- Eso es bueno, pero, con ese ataque una gran porción de mi Furyoku se ha ido. Tengo que terminar esto antes de que se agote y desaparezca – dijo con tristeza dándole la cara una vez más al gran Oni – Ya es hora, este es nuestro adiós Matamune. Los tres días que viajamos juntos fueron en verdad muy divertidos. Nunca te olvidaré, por eso… un día, usando este Baikai, te traeré de vuelta – lágrimas caían a montones mientras sostenía fuertemente un collar de garras – ¡Terminemos esto!

Su espada formó una media luna y pronto el OO-ONI desapareció quedando cientos de Hito damas en el ambiente. Yoh se dio la vuelta para verme frente a frente, pero yo no tenía las agallas de verlo, por mi culpa él había perdido a su preciado amigo. Pero no bastaron más que algunos segundos para que mi débil cuerpo vuelva a caer inconsciente.

\- ¡Anna! ¡Anna! – escuche gritar a Yoh desesperado mientras movía mi cuerpo para despertarme, y yo me esforzaba por abrir mis ojos.

\- Estoy bien – susurré sonrojada al darme cuenta que estaba protectoramente en sus brazos.

\- Lo mejor será llamar a la abuela – dijo meditando.

\- Eso no será necesario – dijo mi maestra, la cual se acercaba a nosotros.

\- ¡Abuela! – exclamó con un gran rubor en sus mejillas por tenerme tan cerca de él, yo también sentía vergüenza pero no tenía fuerzas para moverme.

\- Buen trabajo Yoh – felicitó – tú y Matamune.

\- Abuela, Matamune…

\- Lo sé, ahora él por fin pudo encontrar paz al ayudarlos, no te preocupes lo podrás ver en un futuro, pero por lo pronto respeta la promesa que le hiciste.

"Creer en Anna, pase lo que pase" pensó Yoh recordando.

\- Si – respondió sencillamente y yo me sonrojé.

\- ¿Anna te encuentras bien? – preguntó "Ha usado todo su Furyoku"

\- Si, maestra, no se preocupe.

\- Cómo que no se preocupe Anna – reclamó Yoh - no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, tienes heridas por todo tu cuerpo y has perdido toda tu energía.

Yo no era la única herida, Yoh también tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo, su ropa estaba rasgada, y no sabía que tan profundas eran sus heridas.

\- Cállate – dije irritada.

La señora Kino utilizó los deseos y pensamientos que formaron al OO-ONI, que quedaban en el ambiente para formar los 1080, un rosario con un gigantesco poder, que podría ser utilizado más tarde, además ella también formó otro rosario con las almas perdidas de mi familia… sus almas estaban corrompidas, según mi maestra han pasado por mucho sufrimiento y por el momento lo mejor sería sellarlos en un rosario, de esa manera podría rezar por sus almas y así utilizar su poder como la Itako que soy, y en un futuro tal vez, después de haber rezado mucho por sus almas ellos regresarían a la normalidad y podrían buscar el descanso eterno.

Cuando volvimos a casa la señora Kino curó mis heridas y me comentó que Yoh había sido gravemente herido en la espalda y que se quedaría en casa por algunas semanas hasta que se recupere. Durante los primeros días permanecí en mi habitación sin salir, aunque la señora Kino me pidió que cuidara de Yoh y de sus heridas, yo me negué rotundamente, por primera vez me negué a las peticiones de mi maestra…

Ya pasaron tres semanas desde que sucedió todo aquello, todos estos días he estado evitando a Yoh de todas las formas posibles. No podía ver a Yoh a la cara… me daba mucha vergüenza después de haber confesado a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba…

Amor… todo lo contrario al odio…

Tres golpes en mi puerta llamaron mi atención.

\- Anna – llamó mi maestra, yo me levanté de mi cama y abrí la puerta, asegurándome que Yoh no estuviera por los alrededores – Tenemos que hablar.

Yo la dejé pasar y ella se acomodó dispuesta a conversar.

\- Anna, después de lo que pasó no tuve tiempo, y antes de tomar una decisión quería hablar contigo.

\- De que se trata.

\- Lo que pienso decirte, es algo que tal vez no entiendas por ahora, mi nieto Yoh carga con una gran responsabilidad, una responsabilidad heredada por la familia Asakura. Él a pesar de su carácter tranquilo a sufrido mucho, y todavía le espera un futuro muy cruel - ¡Yho!… ¿Por qué me decía todo esto? – Es por eso que necesitamos que su esposa sea alguien que pueda ayudarlo a conseguir un poder nunca antes visto, necesitamos que su esposa sea alguien que domine el arte del shamanismo… tú eres mi alumna más destacada, y tu poder ha asombrado a la familia. Yo te he escogido como la prometida de mi nieto, porque en un futuro tendrás el carácter y la determinación de hacer crecer a Yoh. Mi nieto necesitará mucho de ti en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

\- Yoh se va hoy a su casa en Izumo y la segunda en la lista para ser la futura esposa de Yoh, Tamao Tamamura está lista para tomar tu puesto, si es que tú te niegas una vez más al compromiso.

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos…

\- ¿Cómo que esta lista?... – pregunté con dificultad.

\- Como te negaste a convertirte en la esposa de mi nieto, Tamao Tamamura está lista para volverse su esposa.

Por alguna razón la sangre hirviendo se subió a mi cabeza. Me levanté furiosamente de la mesa y reaccioné como nunca antes lo había hecho.

\- ¡Yo soy la única persona que podrá ser la esposa del futuro Shaman King!, ¡yo me convertiré en la persona que Yoh necesita!, ¡Yo seré su esposa!

Al terminar lo dicho me sonrojé fuertemente a lo que mi maestra sólo respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Me complace saber eso, desde ahora eres la prometida oficial de Yoh Asakura, el descendiente de la gran familia Asakura.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sólo pude escapar, corriendo fuera de mi habitación…

Me fui al bosque a pensar y a meditar sobre lo que había dicho… me convertiría en esposa de Yoh Asakura, el pensamiento me hiso sonrojar fuertemente, pero luego un aire sombrío vino a mí al recordar las palabra de mi maestra, un futuro cruel le esperaba a Yoh, ¿a qué se refería con eso?…

Aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente con facilidad. Después de todo, no importaba las dificultades que se presentarán en su camino, Yoh las vencería todas, porque yo definitivamente me convertiría en una persona más fuerte.

Me dirigí a la estación de trenes, pero no a la estación donde se supone que Yoh debería embarcar, si no una antes, seguramente la señora Kino lo despediría y no quería que me vea preocupándome por él.

Esperé pacientemente hasta llegar a la estación y al fin pude ver como se acomodaba en su lugar, yo me acerque nerviosa pero decidida a él.

"Entonces ¿qué es?" se preguntaba mentalmente, mientras observaba el sobre que le había entregado la señora Kino.

\- ¿Por qué no lo abres? – le pregunté

\- Tienes razón… - dijo sin inmutarse de mi presencia, pero luego poco a poco ascendió su rostro hasta encontrarse con el mío.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin verte – dije tranquilamente.

\- ¡AN…! – intentó gritar pero yo pronto lo callé de un golpe, él se convertiría en una persona mejor y comenzaría por sus modales.

\- Guarda silencio es grosero para los demás pasajeros hablar tan alto.

\- Si… - dijo con miedo

\- ¡¿Cómo es que!? ¿¡Por qué tu?! ¡¿Y qué con esa ropa?! – estaba confundido, después de todo no me había visto desde lo que paso esa noche… y esta ropa, era un regalo de la señora Kino por ser su nueva nuera. Pero eso no importaba, tenía que decirle lo que vine a decir y no tenía mucho tiempo.

\- Me subí, porque tú derrotaste al Oni… - me salvó no sólo del Oni, si no de mi misma - Porque tu derrotaste al Oni, al que no podía yo hasta ahora… Yo… no quiero sentir esos sentimientos otra vez. No importa si tengo este poder o no. Quiero volverme más fuerte.

\- Oh… ya veo… - dijo sin entender mucho "Creo que ya eres bastante fuerte…" pensó para sí mismo.

\- Gracias… - dije avergonzada, se lo tenía que decir, aunque sea sólo una vez, tenía que darle las gracias por salvarme - yo… me bajaré en la próxima parada – le avisé nerviosa con mi corazón acelerado.

Nunca creí que yo podría sentir algo como esto, pero tampoco creí que alguna vez conocería a alguien como Yoh. No confío en hombres que prometen bajar el cielo y las estrellas, porque lo que sale de su boca son sólo promesas falsas, puras blasfemias. Pero Yoh es diferente a ellos, él es una persona que está dispuesta a ayudarme sin importar la situación, me lo demostró con sus acciones en esos dos días de todas las formas posibles…

Ya no sentía más odio ni rencor, estos días estuve meditando mucho, y todo el odio que sentía por mi familia desapareció. Ellos tuvieron una vida difícil también, ahora ellos están sellados en un profundo sueño en el rosario que guardo en mi cuarto, y yo rezo por sus almas, con la esperanza de que algún día recuperen su forma y esencia natural… A los humanos que tanto me odian, yo ya no los odiaba, sólo me irritaban, porque descubrí que no me odiaban, sólo me tenían miedo y eso era normal. Los humanos le tenían miedo a muchas cosas, no me molestaba ser una de ellas…

Mi corazón estaba más tranquilo y aunque sigo llevando en mí mucha tristeza, también sentía un gran agradecimiento por la señora Kino, por adoptarme y cuidarme, y especialmente por considerarme como esposa de la gran familia Asakura. Pero por ahora los sentimientos que dominaban mi ser era la felicidad que sentía por haber conocido a Yoh Asakura, y la completa confianza en él, confiaba en que él poco a poco me sanaría de esta maldición, tenía fe en que incluso si era necesario él se convertiría en el Shaman King para salvarme…

Yoh Asakura es diferente al resto de las personas, definitivamente él se convertiría en el Shaman King… pero yo no lo dejaría todo en sus manos, yo no quería ser la damisela en peligro que necesita ser salvada, este poder se descontrola por mi culpa, por la debilidad de mi alma, y por mis inseguridades. Yo entrenaría y controlaría este poder para ser la perfecta esposa que ayudará a Yoh.

Pronto el tren estaba llegando a la estación donde debía bajar.

"Anna se subió al tren una parada entes que la mía" pensó Yoh "sólo porque era vergonzoso frente a la abuela, pero… eso es lo que la hace tan linda" pensó sonriendo a lo que yo me sonrojé.

"¡Estaba leyendo mis pensamientos!" pensó rápidamente.

¡¿ Quién le manda a pensar cosas tan vergonzosas !?

Me paré de mi asiento y lo golpee, luego me marché si mirar atrás.

\- Estaré esperando pacientemente hasta que cumplas tu promesa, si me llegas a traicionar es probable que nunca te lo perdone.

Adiós…

_Sin vacilar, inmovible, sosteniendo_

_El orgullo…, excesivamente_

_Deseando bromuro._

_Amor es el encuentro._

_La separación,_

_Es una pieza transparente de tela,_

_Osorezan Re_voir

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos! ¿qué les pareció? a mi me encanta la pareja como siempre, en fin, aquí concluye este fic, pero no duden en pasarse por mis otras historias. Espero tengan unos hermosos días por delante y que nos leamos en alguna otra oportunidad, se los quiere mucho bye, bye.


End file.
